1. Field
The present invention relates to a cable-equipped connector, in which the connector is a composite connector, and a composite cable comprising an optical fiber cable and electrical cables in separate systems is connected to the composite connector.
2. Related Art
The cable-equipped connector in Patent Document 1 is a known example of a cable-equipped connector (see FIG. 17 in Patent Document 1). The composite connector of the cable-equipped connector is adapted to be connected to a connection counterpart such that the direction of the connection that is facing forward toward the connection counterpart (the direction to the left in FIG. 17 in Patent Document 1). In Patent Document 1, an opto-electrical composite connector to which a composite cable is connected (hereinafter referred to as a “composite connector”) has a circuit board provided inside a housing. On the upper face of the circuit board are provided a light receiving-and-emitting element for converting optical signals and electrical signals, opto-electrical converter electrodes that are electrically connected to the light receiving-and-emitting element, and a control-use semiconductor that is electrically connected to the opto-electrical converter electrodes via the circuit wiring of the circuit board to control electrical signal levels. The optical fiber cable from the composite cable is optically connected to the light receiving-and-emitting element. Meanwhile, on the lower face of the circuit board are provided wire connection-use electrodes at a position adjacent to the opto-electrical converter electrodes in terms of the forward-and-rearward direction, such that the electrical cables of the composite cable are connected to the wire connection-use electrodes. Thus, in Patent Document 1, the transmission of optical signals, the conversion of optical signals and electrical signals, and the transmission of electrical signals are performed on the upper face side of the circuit board within a single internal space in the housing, while the transmission of other electrical signals is performed on the lower face side of the circuit board.